Grimm Retellings
by TheSongMaker
Summary: Great-grandaughter of the Grimms starts re-writing their fairytales and finds herself pulled into their world.
1. Chapter 1

Not gonna lie. I hate Fanfiction's formatting. I don't how to make my spacing stay. So if anyone has any helpful comments, please don't hesitate. So here is the first chapter. Here is my story. It's a retelling of the Grimm Fairytales. I started it last year and just picked back up again today. The great-granddaughter of the Grimms starts re-writing the classic fairytales and is pulled into their world.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

So the mischief begins

There are many ways to start a book. I'll start mine out by saying I was the last person to ever believe in Fairytales. In my mind, 'happily ever-after' was no more

than a vindictive lie. That said, the events of the past few months have done their best to change my mind. Being pulled into the fairytale world by a handsome

prince can really do that to you.

Six months earlier:

"Audra!"

"Yes?" I replied a little testily.

Frankly, I wasn't in the mood to deal with Louisa's pushiness. She was always wanting me to go out or to do something productive with my free time. As if I

didn't do enough at work!

"Are you playing solitaire?"

"Maybe."

"You are going to go insane playing that nonsense all the time!"

"Go insane? Aren't I already."

"Do something."

"Such as?"

"Close your eyes and pick a book, any book, off the shelf and re-write it."

"What? Now that is insane, Louisa!"

"Chicken."

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks at her insult. I was never one to let something like that go. I was competitive to a fault.

"Fine. You have to do it too."

"But I," she said with an emphasis on the "I", "have a social life."

"I won't do it if you won't."

"Oh alright! I'll do anything to get you doing something useful!"

We both closed our eyes and reached our hands onto the spines of the many books on my large, cherry red bookshelves. I grabbed a large, dusty, old book off the

shelve. I opened my eyes and groaned.

"Grimm Fairytales, really?"

"Be thankful! I got "Little Women."

I laughed a long lusty laugh of glee. "Little Women" was Louisa's least favorite book, not least because she was named after the author.

"Let the games begin!" I yelled and then dug into my book.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

By the end of the day, I'd come to two conclusions. One: the princes in these books were annoying and foolhardy. Two: the happy endings were utterly

unrealistic. Something simply had to be done about all these inane endings. Cinderella was obviously not going to be happy in place where no one let her do

anything—especially with a prince who was always gone! Aurora will be strung up on caffeine, overprotective Prince Phillip doesn't want her falling asleep any time

soon. She'll soon find that she is missing her dreamland. What kind of strain would that have on a relationship? Snow White is sure to be surprised at just how

much mess seven dwarfs and a Prince can make and start wondering if she wants to be the fairest of them all anymore. And obvious Acrophobia sufferer

Rapunzel would not be pleased when a random prince decides to scale her tower wall, using her hair as a rope no less! The only have salvageable hero was the

guy with invisibility cloak in "The Twelve Dancing Princesses." The poor guy didn't even have a name! I would write him a jolly good story and have that princess

die some way. Why would he want himself saddled with the oldest daughter of a woman who had been so insane that she'd bargained with the devil so she could

have children?

He needs a name, Audra! What shall it be? Think silly girl... This is your speciality!

I held my pen in my hand and then it came to me. _Peter! _It was perfect. I would save Peter's ending for last, but for now I'd have his princess die of a mysterious

malady. _Mwuahaahahahaha_

* * *

><p>The very next day I pulled out my vintage typewriter and began to click away upon it. Soon Louisa would be regretting she ever thought up this scheme when<p>

the sounds of my typewriter filled the little bungalow night after night.

xxxx

O_nce upon a time in a far away kingdom, long before the king of the stone hall had even heard of the twelve dancing princesses, a beautiful sorceress lived in a_

_fair kingdom. This lovely, young girl was in love with the prince of the kingdom and he had promised her that when he became king she would sit as queen beside_

_him. All his fair promises came to naught; upon becoming king he had spurned her because of her lowly birth. This outrage caused the once beautiful girl to turn_

_ugly—inside and out. She sat in her cold, garret bedroom and plotted as the chill in the room made her heart colder and colder. After many months of wallowing_

_in her bitterness, a rat scuttled into her room and brought the news that her once love had a married a beautiful, weak and sensitive princess from a far away_

_land. She need plot no more, she had the perfect scheme. She disguised herself as a maid and applied for a job at the castle. She was soon admitted in the castle._

_She bided her time and then her chance came. One of her majesty's maids was ill. She went to the mistress of maids and offered to take on the other girl's_

_chores. Of course, she readily agreed. Then she waited another three days before striking! A potion was put in the queen's soup and the evil deed was done; the_

_queen would never be able to bear children._

* * *

><p><em>So the evil was started and the weak queen went to the cold king of the underground to have her womb made fertile. This queen bore twelve beautiful daughters<em>

_that all must dance forever in the court of the King of under and marry his twelve evil, and coldly beautiful sons. These princesses were saved from their curse by_

_a brave peasant and he in return was promised the eldest daughter's hand in marriage. But that is a tale that is told elsewhere, here I tell the secret tales that_

_others were not brave or steadfast enough to tell. After only three months of engagement, the princess died. This was last the effect of the potion. It was written_

_in the spell, that if the queen was able to bare children, by some dark magic, the eldest would die at the very age the witch had be thrown away by their father._

_So the beautiful princess died and the peasant— who was now a prince—was left broken-hearted but not for long..._


End file.
